


Dance of Sin

by RuvikVictoriano



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Panty Kink, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikVictoriano/pseuds/RuvikVictoriano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part One of a possibly ongoing fic. It’s Laura’s 23rd birthday and she decides to invite some boys her age to her party to inspire Ruben’s jealousy, hoping he’ll give her a special gift. But she should know better than to rile up her little brother. Laura is 23, Ruben is 16. Obviously an AU where neither of them are hurt in the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance of Sin

Social events held by the Victoriano family were always talked about weeks in advance. You were lucky if you received an invitation, and to be able to attend such a grand party was be something folks would brag about years after the fact. Spring or Summer, Fall or Winter, any party held in the beautiful mansion would be something marvelous for the party goers.

This year, Laura’s twenty-third birthday party was the talk of the social elite. The Victoriano children usually had private birthdays, where only family was invited. But, Laura had insisted on inviting anyone her parents wished. Even some common folk were allowed entrance, which was surprising to say the least, but the birthday girl would get whatever she wanted.

Young men who attended were all equally nervous as they were excited during the event. Many of them seemed to be glancing around at shadows, and none dare approached when Laura was standing beside her younger brother, Ruben.

Together, they were a perfect portrait of beauty and highclass. Laura, with her long black hair trailing down her back, looked stunning in a bright red evening dress. She was a porcelain doll next to her brother, who in comparison was like a cold statue of an angel in a graveyard. He dressed much more formal than his sibling, with a black double breasted vest and his platinum blonde hair combed back.

It was only gossip, surely, but even men twice Ruben’s size did not dare oppose him. The protective brother was an impassible obstacle. His cold eyes seemed to pierce straight to the heart, unless he was looking at his sibling. Only then would his gaze soften, like spring melting away the ice of winter.

Laura danced with anyone who was brave enough to step up, though each dance was followed by a dance from Ruben. Voices echoed in song, a chorus of ‘Happy Birthday’ followed by cheers and clapping. There was cake and presents, and many of her gifts were pried apart with delicate care and examined with a sweet smile. Her gently spoken words of thanks warmed the hearts of the young men who stood as guests.

Even poorly thought out gifts were handled like a precious treasure. Jewelry, books, trinkets, a new dress; Laura was beaming by the time she opened the last box. There was quiet chatter among the hall, and Laura’s mother Beatriz excitedly spoke of how lovely all the presents were. Ernesto looked unsure and seemed to be glancing at the others to make sure nothing valuable was broken or stolen, though he gave the occasional nod to the gifts. Ruben was nowhere to be seen.

There was a final gift, a small white envelope, and Laura opened it when most of the guests ceased paying attention.

She tore the paper open, read its contents, and smiled. Some people cast a curious stare, but did not ask.

Soon the party died down, with guests leaving in short bursts. Laura bid many goodbye, and when the house was only left with close relatives, she exited the home and stepped out into the garden outside.

Night had come, and a bright full moon drifted overhead. Laura held a note in her hands as she wandered, past tall hedges of roses and through a short maze to a gazebo. A young man her age stood at the gazebo, and he looked ready to bolt when he spotted her.

“Billy?” she voiced in surprise, stepping forward with a pleasant smile. “You wrote the letter?”

He glanced to the floor, rubbing the back of his neck. “Ah, I didn’t know if you remembered my name… I thought I’d been invited by accident…”

Laura’s hand trailed over one of the ivy covered pillars as she joined him under the roofed shelter. When she moved forward, Billy stepped back. He was a nice young man, her age. He worked on her father’s property, and they had spoken only a handful of times.

She didn’t have the heart to tell him that his invitation _had_ been accidental.

“Did you enjoy my party?” she asked, and Billy quickly nodded. She held up the note. “And this?”

Billy’s face went red, and Laura giggled.

“I just… wanted to express my feelings for you…” he said.

There was a sound beyond the hedges, a twig cracking, and Billy’s head snapped up like a deer hearing a gunshot. Laura seemed uninterested, though her eyes swept towards the direction of the noise. She ignored it, and continued to press the matter at hand.

“I’m sorry, Billy,” she said, keeping a gentle tone. “But… I don’t know you well enough to respond appropriately. You understand, don’t you?”

“O-of course, Miss Laura,” he answered with a flustered nod of the head. He seemed truly embarrassed. “I didn’t… I didn’t want anything in return. I just wanted to let you know…”

Billy was stepping towards the side, ready to step off the gazebo. Laura approached him with light steps, and when they stood together, she pushed the note into his hands. She still wore a kind smile.

“Perhaps you and I can talk to each other more sometime?” she suggested, and Billy’s eyes widened. “Maybe then you can decide when it would be proper to share your feelings?”

Billy gave one, slow nod. He was frozen as she leaned up on her tiptoes, laying a light kiss to the side of his face. When she pulled away, Billy’s face had gone from pink to scarlet. He bid her farewell, and darted off like a frightened rabbit. Laura giggled at his retreat and leaned against the railings on the edge of the gazebo. A few seconds passed before she leaned over the barriers, glancing around.

“Ruben~” she called out sweetly. “Stop hiding.”

As if by command, her brother stepped out from behind the hedges, a sour look on his face and his hands balled into fists. She tilted her head, gracefully waving him over to her, and when he stepped onto the gazebo, she offered her hand to him.

“You knew I was watching,” he said, words stated with an icy coldness. His slender fingers wrapped around her own, and the two came together to dance. “Why did you kiss him?”

“Hand at my waist, Ruben,” she instructed, and she guided his freehand to rest on her hip. They started to step side to side, practiced steps. The impromptu dance did not seem to bother Ruben. But as they turned and stepped back together, he kept the same cold expression. Laura smiled as she rested her forehead to his. “I was being nice, Ruby. Do you know how to be nice?”

“I know how to be nice to _you_ ,” he answered, and just for a second his lips brushed her’s when they came close. He continued the dance, separating their bodies. “You didn’t have to kiss him. He means nothing to you.”

Laura seemed rather pleased with how upset he was, though she said nothing. She remained peaceful, almost in a state of bliss as she slowly danced with her brother. He was only sixteen, but he was already so grownup looking. Her darling little brother was quite the adult already, nearly in body and certainly in mind.

She felt his hand slide over her hip, such a slight movement that it was barely noticeable, but it sent a chill up her spine. Ruben had a burning look in his eyes. She felt the same fingers that played piano for her trail down her back, caressing the base of her spine through her dress.

“That was Billy Shermann, wasn’t it?” he asked. “He’s spoken with you before. I see him gazing at you whenever he’s near. It’s revolting.”

Laura hummed, swaying in Ruben’s hold with her eyes closed. “Was that his name? I’ve already forgotten.”

She moved in step with her brother as he spun her, dress fanning at her ankles and her hair flowing around her from the brisk movement. Her playful nature opposed his hateful inquisitiveness, a witch playing with a witch hunter. When Laura’s stance solidified, Ruben suddenly forced her backwards, past a small bench near the edge of the gazebo and against a pillar that held the structure up.

“Why do you toy with me, Laura?” he questioned. His tone was not angry. He nearly seemed genuinely hurt. “This entire evening felt like a game to enrage me. They were all staring at you like infatuated mutts.”

He pinned her against the pillar, hands gripping her waist, their bodies close. Laura’s eyes softened, her nose touching his as she tilted her head down. She was quietly panting from their dance, chest rising and falling as she breathed. His eyes never left her face. Laura sighed.

“Oh, Ruby,” she said. “Is that jealousy?”

They stood in silence for a brief moment. Laura’s hand rose up, fingers tracing her brother’s perfect jaw and along his throat. She smiled, and he returned the gesture.

It was her only warning before Ruben dove in and hungrily devoured her mouth in a kiss. Her lips moved against his own, eagerly kissing him back as he pulled her body against his, clutching her to him in a possessive manner. Laura held him as if she feared she would be pulled away at any moment. Ruben was teeth and sharpness, but he never once hurt her. He would never hurt her. His teeth nipped and scraped against her lips until they were red and swollen, and only then did he stop, knowing she desperately needed to breathe.

He held her body close, so close she was sure he could feel her heart beating like a drum right through her ribs and flesh and into his own. Their foreheads touched, and Laura touched his face again.  One of his knees pressed between her legs.

“I hate the way they look at you,” he confessed, and this came as no surprise. Her freehand found his, fingers lacing together to try and pacify his anger. It didn’t work. “They gaze at you and I want them dead. They shouldn’t have the privilege to have you in their sight.”

“You can’t cut out everyone’s eyes, Ruben,” she teased, but the look he gave her hinted that he could try. Her leg slid against his. “Where’s my birthday present, Dearest Brother?”

His steely expression dropped at her words. He took on a more methodical look, no less cold than his usual stare, but it held a glimpse of childish curiosity. Ruben almost looked like a bird examining something shiny.

“I gave you a new dress,” he replied. “You didn’t like it?”

Her leg rubbed his again, tantalizingly slow. His gaze drifted down, and he quirked an eyebrow at her movements.

“You didn’t sign the package,” she said. “I thought it might have been from Mother or Father.”

“But did you like it?”

She took the hand entwined with her own and placed it against her chest, which Ruben didn’t react to at all. His hand felt lifeless, unmotivated. She pulled the strap of her dress down off her shoulder, baring more skin, and again guided Ruben’s hand to her. This time, he moved the silken cloth out of the way and bared one of her breasts to the night air, holding the plump flesh against his palm. Laura grinned.

“I did,” she answered. “It was beautiful. Shall I wear it for you tonight?”

“If that would please you.”

Her back arched as his fingers teased her breast, lightly thumbing over her nipple and making it grow hard. Laura let out a sigh of pleasure. She wanted more.

“Ruby…” she murmured, rubbing her leg to his again. “I want my gift…”

“Out here?” he asked. There was a sliver of excitement in his husky voice. He squeezed her tender flesh, and Laura let out a sharp gasp as he lightly dragged his fingernails over her nipple. She slid an arm around his neck, urging him closer to her. “That’s rather indecent, Laura.”

She cried out softly like a songbird as she felt him suckle her nipple into his mouth, teeth scrapping over it before he lightly sucked. When his tongue flicked over it, Laura wanted to squeeze her legs shut. A hiss left him as he pulled away, eyes meeting hers and his thumb smearing his saliva over her pale breast.

“What would our parents think?” he said, voice dripping sarcasm.

Both of them smiled at this. Her face was heated with a light blush as he leaned in and kissed her again, this time more passionate and loving than the previous. Nobody loved her more than her brother. There would be men out there who longed for her, pined after her, desperately wanted her for their own, but Laura belonged to Ruben completely. And she would never love another man more than Ruben.

“Please,” she whispered between kisses, tilting her head back as he feathered them down her throat, always careful to never leave marks. “I waited all week for this, Ruben.”

“You’re insatiable,” he purred into her ear, and in the next instant his hands were pulling up her dress to her hips. “We still have company here, Laura. We can’t risk it.”

There was now a hand between her legs, fingers petting her through her underwear. Laura clung to him, a low whine sounding in her throat as he teased her. This was torture. He promised her that he would take her on her birthday. His fingers pressed into her through the cloth, and she gasped softly at his touch, but she needed much more stimulation to be satisfied.

“Please,” she repeated. He pulled back, about to kiss her when she caught his eyes, expressing how much she craved him. “Ruben… I _need_ you…”

Her hips were pulled forward as he suddenly yanked at her underwear, tearing the fabric and surprising her. She made a face of disdain at having one of her more favorite of undergarments ripped up, but that look turned to one of pleasure when his slender fingers found her slit.

Ruben let out a shaky exhale, fixing a look of utmost desire at her as his fingers trailed against her opening. She could feel a slickness being rubbed against her skin at his touch, one of his fingers gently brushing against her clitoris. That single touch alone made her eyes roll back, a fluttery gasp escaping her mouth.

“How long have you been like this?” he questioned, two fingers penetrating his sister deeply and making her moan. She held her dress up for him as he began pumping his fingers into her, the sound of her wetness being stirred making her bite her lips. Ruben paused, pressing in hard. “All night?”

She gently shook her head. “Since we started dancing…”

He smirked at this. Laura rolled her hips into his hand, wanting more, _more_.

“Ruby…” Laura whimpered. “It’s not enough…”

Ruben used three fingers now, trying to satisfy her with as little as possible. She arched and whimpered, and he continued to tease; fingers slid down over her entrance, pushing inside, and they trailed back out again to rub her clit. It was a dance to him, carefully constructed moves to make her see stars. Laura clung to his neck and sighed with need. Her brother kissed her throat as he fingered her, and she steadily grew more desperate.

“Can you feel this?” he whispered into her ear, warm breath tickling over her skin as his fingers slid free. Laura gave a nod. She could feel her own wetness trailing down her inner thighs due to his attentions, some of her fluids dripping off his fingers. Ruben’s digits spread the wetness against her sensitive bud of flesh as he held her folds apart, making her shiver. “You’ve coated my fingers completely with how wet you are…”

Laura bit her lip with embarrassment. She hated his teasing just as much as she loved it. It made her feel hot inside to hear him taunt her, dirty words whispered by his sensual voice. It drove her completely wild.

His fingers curled into her again, and Laura tilted her head back with a sultry moan. Suddenly he pulled away completely, fingers brought to his lips. She watched him lick her fluids off his fingers like it were a rare nectar. Their eyes met, and his striking stare made her hold her breath. She was shaking, watching him languidly suckle each finger clean, even trailing his tongue over his palm. He smirked at her.

“Lie down on the bench if you want me to continue,” he commanded with a rough tone, and Laura moved forward and lowered herself to sit in the center without hesitation. “Show off your body to me. How badly do you want it, Laura?”

For someone who spoke about indecency in public one moment, Ruben seemed to not care in this moment. But Laura didn’t have the mind to point that out. Her legs were quivering as she straddled the stone bench, goosebumps cascading over her body from the coldness touching her bare skin. She rested back on the length of the bench, legs spread, and her arms reached out to Ruben as if begging for an embrace.

“I want you so badly, brother,” she whimpered softly. Ruben drew closer, kneeling on the far end of the bench, facing her. As his eyes roamed her figure, Laura’s breath hitched in her throat. Delicately, she trailed her hand down towards her waist, fingers sliding against her soaked opening. She parted her folds for him and raised her hips. “In here… I want you in here…”

Moving to crawl over her, Ruben caged her body with his own. He claimed another kiss from her, this one slower. Laura felt his tongue trail over her lips, and she obediently opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance. The kiss shifted from soft and tender to dominating in a second. He gripped her shoulders and kissed her hard, and Laura could only moan sweetly as his tongue twirled around her own.

When he pulled away, he tugged the top of her dress down further, baring both of her breasts, and she arched her back as he groped them in an obscene manner. This was what the entire night had been dedicated towards. To sparking Ruben into action, to make him want to claim her for his own and make her remember who her heart belonged to.

“No more teasing…” she pleaded, though she made no move to protest as he played with her breasts. Ruben rolled her nipples between his fingers, twisting and lightly tugging one and then the other. Each action sent sparks of want straight to her core. “Ruben… I don’t want to wait anymore…”

“But you will wait,” he told her, and when their eyes met she felt a wave of lust wash over her. He sat back between her legs, eyeing her cunt like a hungry wolf. She bit her lip as he stared. He tilted his head. “I should leave you here, desperate from my touch…”

Tears threatened to form at the corners of her eyes. “You wouldn’t…”

“But I _should_ ,” he insisted, his voice cold. His hand moved down between her legs, thumb brushing over her swollen clit, and she arched in pleasure. “I should bring you close to release and leave you _wanting_.”

Only a quiet cry of ecstasy left her lips as he shoved his thumb inside of her, hooking it as deep as it would go and nearly lifting her. Oh, she couldn’t bear this. Would he really leave her with nothing?

She closed her eyes when his touch receded. Instead of complete loss, she was met with his mouth against her slit, the flat of his tongue dragging over her clit and making her moan wantonly. She gripped her dress, straining to keep her legs parted. The only thing better than his fingers was that talented mouth of his, delivering vicious words just as easily as it pleasured her.

“Oh god, _Ruben_ ,” Laura whispered encouragingly, her heartbeat climbing in tempo as she felt his tongue circle her opening, dipping inside to taste her.

She lifted her hand to her mouth, biting the knuckle of her middle finger as he began to lap at her sex, eagerly licking up every trace of her fluids. His tongue was hot and incessant, licking over her folds and then circling her clit with precise timing. When he pressed his mouth against her fully, Laura could barely think past the haze of pleasure.

His lips moved against her, gently nibbling, and his tongue never stopped its gentle strokes along her slit. Laura rolled her hips into his face, staring up at the roof of the gazebo with flushed cheeks and breathless gasps. She felt a tight coil twisting inside of her, that slow build that gently pulsed to life with each harsh flick of Ruben’s tongue against her clit. He did this in a set rhythm, focused on nothing but bringing her to pleasure.

“ _Ruby_ …” she moaned, writhing under his assault. She heard him pause, inhaling close to her skin, and then he continued again, that sharp tongue of his now intent on bringing her to orgasm. Laura was in a complete state of bliss. She felt his hands grip the back of her legs, pushing them up to keep them apart just as she began to buck against his mouth. “ _I love you_ … I love you, brother… _ah_ …”

Her climax hit swiftly, sending jolts of intense euphoria rippling through her body. Laura’s legs wanted to close on instinct, but Ruben dutifully held them open, and his tongue continued to lick and swirl against her now throbbing cunt. She had to bite her knuckle hard to stop herself from outright screaming.

It felt like she had butterflies in her stomach, making her feel hypersensitive, and shy moans and whimpers sounded in her throat. Ruben had stilled, tongue pressed within her. She felt overjoyed. He loved to feel her soft and rhythmic pulsing when she came. As her pleasured high began to wane, he suddenly suckled against her sex, and Laura whimpered in shock from it.

“R-Ruben…” she purred, glancing down the expanse of her body and down at him.

Their eyes met, and he gazed up at her as he carefully pulled away. Her rosy petals slipped from his mouth with a quiet pop, and he licked his lips, looking just about as flushed as she did. She was shaking like a leaf from her release, and Ruben paid her no mind as he trailed kisses along her inner thigh.

“And now…?” she said, sounding hopeful.

“And now?” he repeated. She winced when he gently bit her thigh, giggling from how it slightly hurt and tickled.

“Do we continue here?” she asked.

Ruben closed his eyes, suckling against her leg until a faint pink mark was left there. When he pulled back, he offered her his hand, and she placed her own against his. He pulled her to sit up beside him, and her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Their lips met in another slow, lazy kiss, tongues meeting. She could taste herself on him.

The kiss was broken, and Ruben pulled her dress back up to cover her chest. Her eyes followed his movements, eagerly waiting for him to speak.

“Ruben?”

Sliding off the bench, Ruben rose in front of her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something black… her torn panties. She hadn’t seen him put them away. She watched him curiously, and he lifted her underwear towards his face. Another wave of lust rolled through her… he was inhaling her scent.

“There’s nothing to continue,” Ruben said.

Laura’s heart dropped, but she knew better than to complain. All she could do was pout as he strode over to her, displaying her underwear for her to see.

“Unless you’re a good girl, and do as I ask…”

“ _Anything_ ,” Laura chirped, leaning forward. “Please Ruben. You promised.”

“I’ll keep my promise,” he answered. He nudged her legs apart with his knee, and she obediently spread her legs again. He leaned over her, his hand holding her panties moving down towards her crotch. “But you have to be punished, my beloved sister…”

She didn’t move an inch; all she could do was gasp as he pressed her underwear against her opening, fingers pressing into her through the cloth. Laura knew what she was doing. It made her feel dirty, used…

She loved it.

“Will you be good for me?” he questioned, fingers circling her panties inside of her. “Will you do as I ask?”

“Yes…” she breathed, her head tilting back.

She felt him finger her panties deeper, and the action was eased by her slick wetness. The panties were pushed deeper and deeper, until not even a centimeter of the dark fabric could be seen.  Laura shyly smiled at him, closing her legs and trapping his wrist. Ruben smirked.

“Keep them inside of you,” he whispered, leaning closer.

“Until?”

“Until _I_ take them out to _fuck you_ ,” he replied. His knuckles rubbed against her clit, and Laura bit her lip, still hot and needy with desire.

“When?” she asked. “I want it now, Ruby.”

He silenced her with a kiss, pushing his fingers inside of her again, and the bunched up cloth of her panties made a gentle pressure against her cervix as he pushed his fingers deep. She moaned into his mouth, and then he slowly moved back, his hand leaving her.

“You should have thought of that before you kissed Billy Shermann.”

Laura bit her lip, looking like a child with her hand caught in the cookie jar. He offered his hand, and she took it to pull herself up. As soon as she stood, her legs wobbled, and Laura fell into him. Ruben caught her gently and held her up. She was still weak from orgasm.

“I’m sorry, brother,” she apologized. “I just… I love it when you get jealous.”

She leaned against him, walking by his side off the gazebo. The hem of her dress slid down to her ankles, and she subconsciously pat herself down to make sure nothing was amiss. Each step made her terribly aware of the sensation of the underwear stuffed inside of her. Ruben pulled her close as they walked past the rose hedges, arm around her waist.

“You will thank our family guests for your gifts,” he told her. “Do not dismiss them. Walk around and socialize a bit more before they leave. Do not change your dress. Do not put on another pair of underwear.”

The hand at her waist slid down. They paused in their steps as Ruben rubbed his hand over her cheeks, making her firmly acknowledge how naked she was under her dress. She swallowed. What a horrid punishment.

“When mother and father go to bed, change into the dress I bought for you,” he continued. “Wait for me in my bedroom, and I will come to collect you.”

Laura shivered again. His hand returned to her waist, and they continued to head back inside.

“Do you want me to dress up pretty under my clothing?” she asked coyly.

He didn’t even spare her a glance. “If that’s what you wish.”

She playfully smacked his arm, giggling as she rested her head against his shoulder. She knew he liked it when she dressed nice for him. She knew exactly what lingerie she was going to wear… and what pair of heels would go nicely with the new dress.

“I love you, Ruben.”

He paused again. They were just out of sight, and the sound of their family inside could be heard from their current distance. Ruben turned to look at her, lifting his hand to brush her hair out of her face. When he smiled, Laura smiled back. He made her feel loved. He made her feel special. They both leaned forward, lips meeting again, one last kiss before they had to play perfect siblings.

Their lips parted, and Laura sighed against his mouth.

“I love you more than you will ever know, Laura,” he whispered softly.


End file.
